walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Grimes (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Lori Grimes (Comic Series). :For the social game character, see Lori Grimes (Social Game). Lori Grimes was Rick Grimes' wife and Carl's mother. Believing Rick to be dead, she joined Shane to Atlanta, Georgia, counting on him to keep her and Carl safe. Overview Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Lori married her husband, Rick at a very young age and the two of them eventually had a son named Carl. They lived as a typical suburban family in King County, Georgia. Lori was a doting stay-at-home mother, while Rick was the breadwinner of the family (working for the local Sheriff's department). Over time, their marriage became increasingly strained, with Rick constantly distancing himself from her. His unwillingness to talk about his feelings and their problems often resulted in fights, where harsh words were spoken by Lori. It had even reached the point where she began to question his love for her and Carl. Lori confided in a friend (and fellow housewife), Paula, to ease the stress and seek advice. Days before the apocalypse breaks out, Lori finds out through Shane about Rick's injury, and is forced to break the crushing news to Carl. As the apocalypse finally breaks out, Shane convinces them that Rick is dead, and she and her son pack their things and leave with Shane to head towards Atlanta (where many other people were going due to it being a supposed safe-zone). On the road, they meet and befriend Carol and her family, where then Lori and Shane watch in horror as Atlanta was being destroyed by napalm helicopters. As time progresses, Lori and Shane begin to enter a relationship together both believing that Rick was dead. The Walking Dead Social Game The Social Game is canon to Lori's TV characters life, for more info please see Lori Grimes (Social Game). Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Lori is seen living at a camp with her son, Shane Walsh, and other survivors. After Shane and Amy unsuccessfully try to contact the other end of the line on the radio, Lori suggest they post signs on the road to Atlanta to warn survivors about the dire situations in the city. Shane objects, causing her to storm off to her tent. Shane follows and the two talk it out and embrace in a kiss. When Carl comes by, Shane leaves and Lori reassures her son that she isn't going anywhere. "Guts" Later, Lori lets Carl play while she decides to pick some mushrooms in the forest, before notifying Dale Horvath. She heads off into the woods and hears branches snapping. Shane sneaks up behind her and the two proceed to have sex, when Lori takes off her believed-to-be-dead husband's wedding ring and puts it next to her as she makes love to Shane. "Tell It to the Frogs" A day afterward, Lori and Carl are reunited with Rick, who they had previously believed to be dead. Lori explains she was told Rick would be med-evacuated to Atlanta, but it never happened. It is revealed by Carl that Lori (who in turn, was informed by Shane) told him that he was dead. Grimes' assures him that his mother was in right in telling him so, as she had no idea whether or not he'd survived the pandemic in the city. Grimes thanks Shane for keeping his family safe. Afterward, Lori and Rick proceed to reestablish their relationship by reminiscing over the family album and later, make love to each other. Lori is angered by the fact that Shane lied to her about Rick being dead and warns him to stay away from her family. "Vatos" Lori is seen congratulating Andrea and Amy when they return to camp with several caught fish. Amy volunteers to teach Carl about knots and fishing and Lori allows her to. When Jim is seen digging all the holes on top of the hill, the group of survivors including Lori went to confront him. Later, Lori is seen teaching some schooling to Carl and Sophia with Jim tied up nearby to prevent him from harming himself. At night, Lori joins the others for supper to eat some cooked fish as they all chat, they soon become attacked by a group of walkers however, Lori and Carl both survive. "Wildfire" Distraught over the previous night's events, Lori is against Rick's idea of leaving the quarry to go to the CDC, over Fort Benning (a 100 miles in the other direction), to find a cure for the infected Jim. Rick asks Lori if she blames him for not being there when the camp was attacked, and to support his decision to head for the CDC. She doesn't blame him exactly, but she doesn't know if she can follow him to the CDC on blind faith. When she asks for any kind of certainty on Rick's part, he tells her "I love you. That's all I got." Later, Lori is confronted by Shane about Rick's decision. He asks her to convince him that his idea is a bad one and goes on to tell her that trying to repair her troubled marriage with Rick, does not supersede the safety of the group. {C Lori, still angry with him for lying to her, replies that the group can make up their minds about where to go without bringing her marriage into the situation. Afterward, Lori agrees to follow Rick to the CDC and the decision is made to depart in the morning. When the RV breaks down, Jim makes his wishes to be left to die known and Lori, along with Dale, agree that his request should be respected despite Rick's belief that their friend is delirious. "TS-19" When the group arrives to the CDC, they find the complex is completely closed off by shutters; when they receive no answer, they all agree to they must leave the area before it gets dark. However, Rick is insistent that someone is still alive in the complex and demands to be let inside. Lori and the others become increasingly panicked when more and more Walkers begin to appear. Frantically, she tries to get Rick to leave with them, but he refuses. Just as they begin to flee from the complex, the shutter doors open. Lori and the other survivors enjoy a short reprieve from mortal danger when Dr. Jennertakes them inside the CDC under the condition that they submit to blood tests. The group celebrates with a meal and wine. When questioned about the lack of other people, Jenner explains that he is the only person still alive in the complex because most fled to be with their families and others began to commit suicide after a certain period of time. Afterward, Lori and Rick enjoy a hot shower together before going off on their own to explore. Lori finds Carl in the recreational room with Carol and Sophia, reading books. Carl goes off with Carol and Sophia to sleep, while Lori decides to stay behind for awhile and browse the library. She is startled by a drunken Shane, who insists that she listen to his side of the story. Angry, Lori attempts to leave the room, but is cut off by Shane who closes all exits of escape. He tries to plead his case to her, telling her that he believed Rick was dead and that if he hadn't lied to her she or Carl would've died trying to get to him. When Lori continues to refuse to listen to him, Shane becomes desperate and forces himself upon her until Lori scratches him across the neck. Shane flees the room, leaving a frightened Lori to herself. An equally drunk Rick returns to their bedroom and assures the crying Lori that they have nothing to be afraid of anymore. The next day, Lori avoids eye contact with Shane when he makes a vague statement that implies his behavior from last night wasn't like him at all. Later, Jenner shows them how the mysterious disease affects the human brain via "TS-19" (Test Subject 19) and explains that it only reactivates the brain stem, not what made a person human. He also admits that he doesn't know how to treat the disease and he lost contact with other CDC facilities. When it's revealed that the CDC complex is rigged to self-destruct, Lori implores that Jenner allows them to escape, telling him that they wish only to survive for as long as they can. Jenner eventually allows them to leave, choosing to remain behind with Jacqui. With the use of the grenade Grimes retrieved earlier in Guts, the survivors manage to reach their vehicles just as the CDC building explodes. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Lori was with her family while driving up to the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Finding the way blocked and Dale's RV breaking down, they decide to take a break and look for supplies in the abandon vehicles. When The Herd of walkers come passing by Rick yells at Lori and the group to hide under the cars. Lori covers Carol's mouth to prevent the walkers from hearing her moans and cries. Once the herd passes and Sophia runs away and disappears, Carl finds a Gerber of tools and Lori tells him to put them down, but he doesn't listen and asks Shane but he yells at him to give it to Dale. Lori then confronts Shane about his treatment towards Carl and then finds out that Shane is trying to leave the group. Rick returns after the search for Sophia without her and everyone waits until the next day to continue searching, in the meantime, Lori continues to comfort Carol. "Bloodletting" The episode opens with Lori chatting to another mother outside Carl's elementary school. Lori opens up about her marital problems with Rick and the fight they had that morning. Shane soon shows up to tell her that Rick has been shot. Shane convinces Lori to tell Carl that his father was shot and in a hospital. Lori is then seen with the group searching for Sophia wondering why a single gunshot was heard (not knowing Carl was injured). Later, Maggie comes by horse to pick up Lori and rushes her to the Greene Family Farm. She and Rick comfort each other over Carl's injuries and decide what needed to be done to save Carl's life. "Save the Last One" Lori and Rick continue to worry over Carl. Hershel comes and tells them that she and Rick would have to make a decision whether to proceed with the surgery if Shane and Otis don't make it back in time. They continue to debate whether they want Carl to continue living in a zombie apocalyptic world when Shane then shows up with the medical supplies. "Cherokee Rose" Since Shane helped save Carl's life, Lori doesn't want Shane to leave just yet. Lori then asks if Glenn could get something "personal" during his trip to the pharmacy for her. After, Lori helps the group pull out a walker that fell into a well. Lori then continues to be with her son as he recovers and tells him that they lied about finding Sophia only to try and keep his hopes up when he was injured. Later after Glenn returns with Lori's "personal" request, she goes outside at night in the middle of the field and uses it only to find out the worst... "Chupacabra" Lori is seen at the beginning of the episode with Shane during the evacuation, they meet Carol and Ed on the highway and asks them to look over Carl while she and Shane go scout ahead only to witness the military bombardment on Atlanta. Lori then wakes up and helps Carol with the laundry and is later then confronted by Glenn knowing her secret. She begs him not to say anything to Rick until she finds the right time to tell him. Rick then asks Lori for advice about Sophia since it has been days since they last saw her and the search for her is starting to fade. Lori insists and says that if it were Carl, they would want them to keep looking so Rick decides to continue the search. Later, Lori is seen helping Carol, Patricia and Beth prepare a meal for everyone in honor of thanking each other for their help. "Secrets" Lori and Carl are seen feeding the chickens on Hershel's farm, Carl mentions to Lori that everything is food for something. After she is confronted by Glenn who urges her to talk to Rick about the pregnancy and that he would support and help her out no matter what. Later, Lori and Rick find out that Carl has been armed with a gun and decide whether he should be trained using weapons or not. Lori disagrees and that Carl is too young and too soon since Carl has just recovered from his injury however, she eventually agrees and allows him to practice. Once the group disbands, Lori helps Hershel with repairing the fence where she talks to Hershel and thanks him for everything but then discovers that her and the group of survivors cannot stay at the farm. She then talks to Rick and says that he has to convince Hershel to change his mind and allow them all to stay, Rick replies telling her that he just needs time to work things out. After Glenn tells Dale about Lori's pregnancy, he confronts her and discusses his experience with his wife and gets Lori to think about the child and her decision on what she does with it. She decides that she doesn't want to keep the child and asks Glenn to go to the pharmacy back in town and get her some supplies, he agrees and takes Maggie with him. When the two return, Maggie is angry at Lori for making them risk their lives for her personal issues and throws her morning after (MAP) pills on the ground. She decides to take the pills and swallows them but at the last second has a change of heart and throws up the pills. Rick enters the tent and sees the pills and confronts Lori about the child. They have an argument not sure whether or not to have a child but Rick convinces her they should still have the baby and she told him that Shane might be the father. He says he knows and understands that she thought he was dead. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Glenn tells the group that the barn is filled with walkers and the group goes to investigate. Rick says that he will handle it and discuss matters with Hershel. After Shane finds out that Lori is pregnant, he talks to her, trying to figure out the situation. He insists he'll still be around to help his child since he is convinced he is the father. Lori tells him whether the child is his or not, she and Rick will raise it. Later, Shane gets frustrated with Rick and his slow progress with Hershel and decides that the group should stop fooling around and kill the walkers. Lori tells him to stop and let Rick handle it but he doesn't listen. He opens the barn and the group proceed to kill the walkers. Lori runs and holds Carl back from getting hurt and when Sophia is revealed to be a walker, she comforts Carl and holds him in her arms since he cared about her so much. "Nebraska" After talking to Daryl about going out to help Rick and Glenn find Hershel, Lori takes a revolver and a car, then drives towards the town. While driving out of the farm, she looks on the map for directions to the town. When she looks back to the road, she hits a walker and panics, causing her to lose control of the car, thus flipping it several times. "Triggerfinger" Lori remains injured and unconscious after accidentally hitting a walker with Maggie's car, which flipped into a ditch. When Lori comes to, a walker is trying to get to her through a smashed window. Lori grabs a screwdriver and stabs the walker in the eye, killing it. When she manages to get out of the car wreck, she's suddenly attacked by another walker. After a terrifying struggle, Lori eventually retrieves her gun from the car, shooting the walker in the head. Later, Shane finds Lori walking up the road. He gets out his car, and begins fussing over her. Lori refuses his attention and won't get into the car, saying she needs to find Rick (who had taken off with Glenn to find Hershel). Realizing he must lie in order to get her back to the farm safety, Shane tells Lori that Rick is already at the farm. She believes him, and they drive back. Later, they arrive at the farm, where several of the survivors hurry to the car to see if she's fine. Lori asks about Rick, discovers Shane has lied, and angrily lashes out at him. Shane defends his actions, insisting that the baby's safety was at stake. The group is shocked to hear that Lori is pregnant, including Carl; who is upset that he was kept in the dark. Later in the house, Carl and Lori discuss the baby, and he is excited about being a big brother. Shane appears, asking Lori if they can talk, alone. Begrudgingly, she allows it. She is angry that once again, Shane has lied to her about Rick. Again, Shane argues that his priority was only keeping her safe, as he's always trying to do. He talks about the aftermath of the zombie apocalypse, and how she and Carl kept him going. Shane wills Lori to see that their relationship was more than just a desperate fling - it was real, and they were in love. Lori repeatedly tells him he's wrong, but she can't look him in the eye. The next day, Lori and Carl are reunited with Rick. Concerned, Rick asks what happened to her, and Lori says she had a car accident. Shane interjects that he had found Lori walking alone, and brought her back to the farm. There is tension between the men. In the final scene, Rick and Lori are in their tent alone. Both wounded, they help each other undress. Lori says they need to talk about Shane, and that he thinks the baby is his. She assures her husband that no matter what, it will always be Rick's. Rick confesses that in the bar he took human lives to protect what is his. Lori snuggles close to him. She whispers calculatingly into his ear that Shane thinks what's Ricks is his, is dangerous, and needs to be stopped. We are left with a close up of Rick's face, as his perception of Shane is changed. "18 Miles Out" Maggie confesses to Lori that Glenn lost confidence after the shootout at the bar. "Tell him to man up," Lori advises. At the farm, Lori brings Beth a tray of food. She empathizes with Beth's loss of her mother, by saying she herself had tried unsuccessfully to get her own mother on the phone when the zombie apocalypse broke out. Beth asks Lori how she could have a baby in such a world. "I don't really have a choice," Lori says. Meanwhile, Lori collects Beth's lunch, which hasn't been touched. "It's just so pointless," Beth cries. As Lori clears Beth's tray, she notices a knife missing. She confronts Beth, who pulls it from under the covers and hands it over. At the farm, Maggie scolds Beth for considering suicide. Lori and Andrea listen in from the kitchen. Andrea tells Lori she shouldn't have taken the knife away — Beth "has to choose to live on her own." Lori counters that Andrea got through her own death wish by shirking her chores: "You sit up on that RV working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap," she snaps. Andrea accuses Lori of taking her blessings for granted: Rick and Carl both came back from the dead, she's pregnant, she even had a romance with Shane. "The rest of us have piled up our losses, but you just keep on," Andrea says. Unguarded, Beth locks herself in the bathroom and smashes the mirror. Lori pries open the door, but not before Beth has cut her wrist. "I'm sorry," Beth cries. Andrea runs to the farmhouse after Beth's attempted suicide. Lori reports that Beth didn't cut herself deeply. "She wants to live," Andrea smiles after being told by Maggie that shes forbidden to enter the Greene Family's home. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Lori finds Rick tying a noose in the barn. He asks if she supports his decision. "If you think it's best," she says, asking what happened on the road with Shane. "He won't be a problem any more," Rick answers. As the sun sets, Rick again asks Lori if she thinks he's doing the right thing. Lori nods. The group gathers in the house. Rick asks if anyone thinks Randall should be spared. Dale posits that the only people who think so are himself and Glenn, but Glenn too sides with Rick. "He's not one of us," Glenn offers. Rick brings Carl back to the camp and tells Lori what happened. "He wanted to watch," Rick says. "I couldn't." Meanwhile, Dale walks through the fields. He hears the moans of a dying cow and goes to investigate; the cow had been gutted. He turns and is attacked by the walker that Carl found in the creek bed. Back at camp, the others hear Dale's screams. Daryl runs to the scene, where the walker is on top of Dale, tearing into his stomach. Daryl stabs the walker in the head, then shouts for help. Dale's intestines are spilling out of his gut. He goes into shock. When Hershel arrives, he reports that Dale can't be saved. As Dale writhes on the ground, Carl sees the body of the walker lying nearby. Horrified, he buries his head in Lori's lap. Andrea begs Rick to help Dale. Rick upholsters his gun, but can't shoot. Daryl takes the weapon and aims it at Dale's head. "Sorry brother," Daryl says and fires, killing Dale. "Better Angels" Lori and others help to pack their belongings into the back of the truck, while Rick delegates roles and instructions. Lori witnesses Shane's unhappiness with Rick about his decision to release Randall. It appears that Rick is back in command, and Shane is obviously bitter about it. Out the front of the farmhouse, Lori is struggling to lift a packed crate. T-Dog insists that she shouldn't be heavy lifting in her condition, offers to assist, and Lori is grateful. She tells Herschel that she, Rick and Carl will sleep in the living room, but Herschel refuses it; generously offering up his bedroom instead. Lori is touched, but can't accept. T-Dog jokingly warns that if neither she nor Herschel take the bedroom, then he will. Lori finds Shane fixing an electrical tower. They briefly and lightheartedly reminisce about a pre-apocalypse occasion where Shane showed Rick up by fixing a sink (and when Rick flooded the basement). She asks Shane to come down from the tower, and talks openly about her fears in light of Sophia and Dale's deaths. Lori admits that she is unsure who the father of her unborn child is, and thanks Shane genuinely for protecting her and Carl before Rick's return. Tearfully, Lori also apologizes for what happened between them (alluding to their romance), and for the "confusion" it caused, to which a heartbroken Shane begs her not to be sorry for. The impact of Lori's words on Shane becomes the catalyst for his fateful decision to murder Randall, as a trap to try and lure Rick to his death. "Beside the Dying Fire" Lori is at the house when the herd arrives at the farm. She goes to get Carl, but she can't find him and starts to panic. She doesn't want to leave and wants to go out to look for Carl, but Carol convinces her not to. When she Beth, Patricia, Carol and T-Dog try to flee, Patricia is grabbed and bitten by a zombie; after some struggling, Lori pulls Beth away from Patricia and Carol gets separated from them. As Lori, Beth and T-Dog drive away from the farm, T-Dog says they need to drive toward the coast (something he remarks they should have done a long time ago.) Lori threatens that either they go back to the highway, or she and Beth will jump out the car. T-Dog gives in. They reach the highway and meet up with the others (except Jimmy, Andrea and Patricia.) Later on, Lori tells Rick that he must have had a good reason for keeping Jenner's secret hidden from the group. Alone, Lori comforts Rick. Rick starts to reveal that he killed Shane- weary of his threats, and wanting their feuding to end for good. During the revelation, a speechless Lori slowly withdraws. She is fearful at what her husband has become, and guilty of her own hand in it. Rick goes on to say that Shane turned into a zombie and that Carl put him down. Shocked, Lori takes a few seconds to catch her breath- but when Rick tries to touch her, she instantly pulls back. Her expression is of anger and horror. Around the campfire, Rick reacts badly when told by Carol to do something to help their dire situation. Lori comforts a crying Carl, while Rick indignantly defends his role as reluctant leader; saying he killed his best friend for the group. Fed up of their in-appreciation of him, Rick delivers an ultimatum- leave now, or follow his lead. Neither Lori nor the others leave. Season 3 "Seed" Due to Lori's pregnancy, she's not able to help out with much zombie killing. As the survivors discover the prison, Lori helps distract the zombies from behind the interior fence, making it possible for Rick to close the gate at the other end of the field. Lori later helps take out some of the walkers by staying behind the fence, shooting the walkers. After the group relaxes for the first time in months in front of a campfire that night, she tries to talk to Rick, who doesn't talk much to Lori anymore. Inside the Prison, Lori tells Hershel that she is worried about the baby being stillborn and coming back to life to "tear me apart." Even though Hershel doesn't want Lori to think about that, she continues and asks him to kill her if she dies in childbirth and turns, without any hesitation. Hershel agrees. She also tells him it would have been better if she'd never made it off the farm, and that Rick and Carl both hate her. (In this episode, at night in the field outside the prison while talking to Carol, Daryl refers to Lori's baby as "Little Shane," implying that the group knows that she is too far along for the baby to be Rick's.) After the first night inside the prison, Lori stays behind as the men, and Maggie, try to find the cafeteria. "Sick" Lori has a small but significant role in this episode. As Rick leads the prison survivors to their new cell block promised to them after a negotiation, Lori stays behind to take care of Hershel. In a riveting scene, Hershel stops breathing and Lori performs CPR to try and save him. Previous to this scene we witness her growing distant with her husband and son, after Carl manages to find the infirmary alone, killing two walkers, Lori severely scolds him for his lack of self safety and recklessness. Carl is very annoyed by this and runs to his cell block. Ultimately driving him away and deepening the rift. After she saves Hershel, Rick returns and has a sentimental moment with the group without acknowledging Lori or her contribution to Hershel until the end of the episode on a walkway over the prison. On the walkway very little words were exchanged between Rick and Lori. Rick remarks that he doesn't think Lori is a bad mom, making no remark about her earlier statement of being a bad wife. After the brief conversation with a few jokes on divorce, Rick thanks Lori on behalf of the group and leaves. "Walk With Me" Lori does not appear in this episode. "Killer Within" When walkers start to terrorize the prison, she flees with Maggie and Carl. Soon, she realizes that she is going into labor and Carl finds them a safe room. She is losing too much blood and Maggie tells her that she needs to have a C-section. Lori makes the decision to have her stomach cut open so the baby can be removed.She says her final goodbyes to Maggie and Carl before Maggie cuts her stomach open. She hugs Carl one last time, then Maggie cuts her open. She dies as Maggie takes the baby out. Maggie prepares to leave, but Carl doesn't want her to come back. Maggie and the baby stand at the door, as Carl shoots Lori in the head. Death * Child Birth (Blood Loss from Cesarean Section) As Lori, Maggie, and Carl attempted to escape from walkers, Lori began to enter into labor around the same time as a group of walkers rounded the corner. As they fled and hid in a generator room, Lori began to suffer from contractions. Although, Maggie tried to persuade her to hold on, she insisted on that she had to start pushing the baby out now. Midway into pushing, however, Maggie told her to stop as blood started to leak out. Unable to push the baby out naturally, Lori told Maggie that she had to give her a Cesarean Section. Maggie, however, insisted that she must keep pushing, but Lori told her that neither her or the baby would survive. After a tearful farewell to Carl and telling him that he must stay strong and protect his father and his new brother/sister, Maggie proceeded to cut into her abdomen causing her extreme pain and shock. Eventually, Lori passed out from the pain and ultimately died before she can see her newborn son/daughter. Maggie then took the baby, with Carl giving her his vest to wrap the baby in and prepared to leave. Carl, however, told her they couldn't leave her to reanimate and went back. Saying a final goodbye to his mother, Carl tearfully shot his mother in the head, preventing her from coming back. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lori has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick and Lori married at a young age, which, according to Lori, could have contributed to their marital problems in later years. On the day that Rick was shot, Lori confessed to a friend that she had lately been questioning whether or not she still loved Rick, but had decided that she did. During the days when Rick lay comatose, Lori apparently remained strong for the family. At hearing from Shane that Rick had died, grief led her into Shane's arms. However, Lori's reaction to Rick's shocking return alive reveals how deeply she still loves him. She gives Rick back his wedding ring and the two reconnect as husband and wife. It is clear that she remains remorseful over her relationship with Shane in Rick's absence, which she reveals to Rick in episode, "Secrets". Rick and Lori's relationship is often tested and challenged by Rick's decisions as the leader of the group, in addition to the friction between Rick and Shane, who Lori knowingly placed at odds. She usually stands by Rick as his support and voice of reason, although sometimes tends to doubt in his ability at keeping their family and the group from harm. At the end of season 2, it appears that Lori is disgusted with Rick for killing Shane, as she refuses to let him touch her. By the Season 3 premiere, "Seed", Lori (like the rest of the group) has forgiven Rick for the events that happened at the end of the previous season. Lori finds herself rebuffed twice by Rick (possibly because Rick blames Lori for causing the rivalry between Rick and Shane, which resulted in Rick killing him), but it's possible Rick has not lost his feelings for Lori as he watches her for a bit while the men prepare to go out and look for the prison's cafeteria. Shane Walsh Lori and Shane (Rick's best friend) had presumably known each other for years. Pre-Apocalypse, they both lived in the same small town in Georgia. It is mentioned that Shane had been a real DIY kind of guy and even showed up Rick by fixing the Grimes' sink. After believing that Rick had died in hospital, Shane, sparing no thought for himself, accompanied Lori and Carl to Atlanta, where they believed a refugee center to be. It is implied that on the way there, Shane and Lori had a sexual encounter, both desperately needing physical contact, amid the chaos and grief surrounding. When the survivors are stationed outside of Atlanta, Lori sneaks off into the woods to meet Shane for a romantic tryst (Shane later mentions that the pair "carried on quite a bit" in these times). Rick's reunion with his family and Shane is bittersweet, as Shane struggles to accept that Rick has rightfully resumed his role as a protector, father and lover. Consequently, friction between the trio worsens and is further complicated by Lori's pregnancy, and the truth that Shane could very well be the father. To Lori, he insists that their affair had been "a long time coming", implying that there could possibly have been romantic tension present prior to the zombie breakout. But she continues to deny that any real feelings had ever existed between them. At a bid to eliminate the threat of her former lover (and bury her regretted mistake for good), Lori warns Rick of Shane's erratic behavior and implies that Rick should handle him before he does something terrible. However, after Dale's funeral in Better Angels, she appears to have had a change of heart, not only apologizing to Shane for putting him at odds with Rick, but also acknowledging that he hadn't misinterpreted the feelings between them. Lori is overwhelmed with shock, grief and anger when learning that Rick killed Shane and she reacts even more horrified that Carl shot Shane once he turned into a walker. Carol Peletier Both original members of the Atlanta survivors, and mothers, Lori and Carol form a friendship. Both women are shown comforting and offering advice to one another, especially regarding their children. It is evident that Carol looks up to Lori as a matriarch; even referring to her as the "first lady" of the group. Carl Grimes Lori's firstborn child and only son, she is fiercely protective of him. In addition to her own efforts to keep her child safe, Lori often relies on Dale and other members of the group to watch him. In Rick's absence, she was relieved that Shane dutifully stepped into the father role. While Rick remained the group's reluctant leader, Lori's main focus was invested into preserving Carl's innocence in a world that grew colder and more bleak as days went by. However, she is now realizing, just as Rick had, that efforts to shelter Carl from the blatant horrors are proving futile. Glenn As the first to know about Lori's pregnancy, Glenn proves his friendship to Lori by offering to ride into town to retrieve helpful medical supplies, at the personal risk of a walker attack. He also provides wise advice for her to talk to Rick about the pregnancy, which she is grateful for. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 |}} Trivia *In the graphic novel series the paternity of Lori's baby is never officially determined, although Lori did express surprise and concern to Carol over how advanced her current stage of pregnancy is. It alludes to the possibility that she is too far along for the baby to have been conceived with Rick. *The posed family photo of the Grimes family that Rick keeps in his car (and later places in the photo album Lori saved) is featured in the comic book. It appears hanging on a wall inside the family home in Cynthiana, Kentucky (shown during Rick's dream sequence). *In the television series, it isn't known whether or not Lori ever attended college; whereas in the graphic novel series Lori mentions that she had attended college away from home but dropped out after only a year. *Though unintentionally, Lori's last words with Shane before his departure in both versions may have fueled Shane to start a final confrontation with Rick. *In the comics, Lori doesn't seem upset that Carl killed Shane whereas in the TV Series, it may be to the contrary. She tries to convince Rick that taking charge and knocking some sense into Shane would be good in Triggerfinger, but is horrified when she finds out that Rick in fact killed Shane in Beside the Dying Fire. *She almost always supports Rick's decision, even in a more important decisions that normally would take more thought; like deciding whether Randall lives or dies in Judge, Jury, Executioner, where she says, "If you think it's best." *Sarah Wayne Callies (the actress that portrays Lori) was in favor of Lori dying the same way the character died in the comic series. In an interview she stated, "I argued that it was necessary to kill Lori and I feel very strongly that for all of the other deviations we may have from the comic book, killing Lori does something to Rick that is vital for the story and can't be done any other way." Lesley Goldberg 'The Walking Dead's' Sarah Wayne Callies: Lori 'Has To Die' The Hollywood Reporter (June 20th, 2012) References ru:Лори Граймс Grimes, Lori Grimes, Lori Category:Deceased